justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
One Thing
"One Thing" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 4 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance 2014 ''(as a DLC), and [[Just Dance Kids 2014|''Just Dance Kids 2014]].'' Background '''Just Dance 4/2014' The background seems to be a park with a ferris wheel and city buildings at the far back. As the song plays, the background changes color, leaves starts to fall, the park levitates to the sky and the bench (the male dancer sat on), heart-shaped clouds appears, grass disappears while the light posts have light. In the chorus, the park has an autumn style with a heart-shaped sun and glowing hearts on the trees. In the bridge part, the background shifts to a navy blue background with lights above the dancers. Then the heart-shaped sun appears but the park becomes purple and trees has the purple glowing hearts. Just Dance Kids 2014 The routine starts with a bus dropping off the boy and the girl at a bus stop. They later head to a party and the dance ends there. Dancers Just Dance 4/2014 The first dancer is a female. The female has a dress made of bow ties and pink hair. She steals the hat the male has on. Many people say she looks like Eleanor. The second dancer is a male. He has a plaid shirt, suspenders, navy blue pants, and black hair. He steals a bow tie from the female's dress. onethingdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 onethingdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Just Dance Kids 2014 The first dancer is a boy wearing a red coat over a black shirt and the second dancer is a girl wearing a pink sleeveless floral dress. Gold Moves Just Dance 4/2014 This song (on Just Dance 4/2014) has 2 Gold Moves with are both the same: All: Stand still and put up one finger on the right hand; done during "You've got that one thing" in the chorus, the first 2 times. 1Thing GM1.PNG|All Gold Moves Just Dance Kids 2014 This song (on Just Dance Kids 2014) has 2 Gold Moves per coach. '''Gold Move 1: '''P1: Put your left hand by your left ear and stretch your right hand out. P2: Put your left hand over your head and your right hand under your head before leaning to the right. '''Gold Move 2: '''Do the exact same moves, except in the opposite directions. One thing Kids GM1.PNG|Kids 2014: Gold Move 1 (for P1) One thing Kids GM2.PNG|Kids 2014: Gold Move 1 (for P2) One thing Kids GM3.PNG|Kids 2014: Gold Move 2 (for P1) One thing Kids GM4.PNG|Kids 2014: Gold Move 2 (for P2) Trivia *This is one of the songs that is by One Direction, but not a dance crew. Second song was One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The dancers' colors of outfits change in the chorus, then change in the bridge, then switch to another different color in the last chorus. ** The same goes for their pictograms, each switching to a record total of four different colours throughout the routine. ** The glove colours also change four times for the girl and twice for the guy. *They seem to play a love story throughout the song. *This song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2014. **Nothing about the dancers or background changes, except for the color. *This is the second One Direction song in the series. First is What Makes You Beautiful, second is One Thing, third is Kiss You, fourth is One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) and fifth is Best Song Ever.. * The first 8 pictograms show the girl with the hat and the boy with the bow tie but they suddenly disappear. * This song also appears on Just Dance Kids 2014 . * The dancers for Me And My Broken Heart look very similar to the ones for this song. They are probably the same dancers. Gallery just-dance-4-one-thing.jpg|One Thing in Just Dance 4 OneThingjd2014.jpg|One Thing in Just Dance 2014 onethingdlc.jpg|One Thing jdk2014onething.jpg|One Thing in Just Dance Kids 2014 ot.png Videos File:One Direction - One Thing File:Just Dance 4 - One Thing - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2014-One_Thing-One_Direction-5*stars File:Just Dance Kids 2014 - One Thing - 4* Stars Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Arben Kapidani